


La Proie

by Shanyme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanyme/pseuds/Shanyme
Summary: Une autre fin pour Harry Potter.





	La Proie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,  
> J'importe cette histoire de mon compte FF.net, elle sera un peu remaniée de l'originale.
> 
> Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Cours, Cours, cours aussi loin que tu peux,  
Sache qu'à la fin, je t'attraperais, tu vas vite t'épuiser,  
Je te suis à l'odeur, ta peur m'éclair le chemin, menant à toi,  
Ce doux arôme m'excite, je hurle à la lune, t'annonçant ma venue.  
Lentement, je me mets en route, après tout, la chasse ne fait que commencer,  
Et pourtant, on connaît tous les deux le dénouement de l'histoire.  
La douce caresse des rayons de la lune apaise le changement,  
La transformation est fluide et pourtant dérangeante à entendre.  
Peu importe ton avance sur moi, je sais où tu te caches, malgré l'obscurité qu'offre les arbres de la Forêt Interdite,  
Je laisse la partie prédateur prendre le dessus, et je m'élance à ta poursuite,  
La peur et l'horreur de la situation te frappent, faisant ton coeur palpiter plus vite,  
Derrière nous, la lueur des flammes se dresse, comme si l'enfer se déchaînait,  
Mais c'est le cas, n'est-ce-pas ? Après tout, plus d'un de tes amis ont péri, leur corps tapissent le sol,  
La Bataille Finale s'étant finie il y a peu, tu dois être fatigué après avoir tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
Il ne reste que nous deux, moi le dernier Mangemort en vie, et toi, le garçon qui a survécu, et maintenant qui a vaincu.  
Ce qui veut dire que personne ne sera là pour m'arrêter quand je me régalerais de ta chair.  
Pauvres fous, dites adieu à celui qui fut votre héros, car ce soir, il mourra sous mes crocs.


End file.
